


Forbidden touches

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ancient Egypt, BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun has the face chain, Body Worship, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun Smut, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Fluff, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, ChanBaek - Freeform, Happy Ending, M/M, Park Chanyeol Smut, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Soft Park Chanyeol, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Switching, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Park Chanyeol, tied up hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: The world will burn if the priest feels someone's hands on his skin.This is the prophecy that every priest learns when they get the sacred words painted on their bodies, bodies that can be touched by no one.Baekhyun craves for Chanyeol's touch as much as the pharaoh's guard wants to lay his hands on the beautiful priest's body and for this, they are ready to see the world in flames.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K1k1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1k1/gifts).



> Sometimes fics are born in the weirdest way and this is the result of an interesting chat😉I hope you and the person who inspired me for this story will like the fic, thank you for reading it and if you enjoyed it comments always mean a lot to me!  
> Please remember that English is not my first language, so i'm sorry for mistakes and typos.  
> Enjoy the story💗

The brushes tickled his skin. 

He was laying down, naked, while three priests were gently moving brushes on his body writing the sacred words on him. 

Every priest had them on their body. 

“You are the gods’ messengers on earth, you will have to bring their sacred words with you, on you, forever. Water and sweat won’t wash them away, just a thing can, hands. Your bodies are now a sacred vessel of the gods’ words, you can’t desecrate them. The only pleasure your bodies are allowed to feel is the one that comes from prayers” said the high priest. 

A life of no pleasure, a life of rules, but that was the only life that could take him out of the street where he lived. He could have a house, food, he didn’t have to steal, kill, or sell his body for some bread. 

“You’re one of the most beautiful pearls of the gods, Baekhyun” exclaimed the high priest, admiring his naked body with a gaze that made him want to puke.

“Thank you, this is an honor.”

Once his body was covered with words and ink, the priests helped him to wear his clothes. His new life has begun. 

Not only he was a priest now, but he had been chosen to be one of the priests of the private temple of the pharaoh at his palace. The richness of that place, all that gold, made him feel sick. Outside that palace people were dying, the men working at the new pyramid were the only ones who maybe didn’t starve to death, but the hard work under the warm sun often killed them. 

The temple of the palace was hidden by a garden, the only place he was allowed to go when he wasn’t praying or sleeping. He loved the smell of the flowers and the colorful birds that flew from one plant to another. 

“We’re similar, we want to fly away, but we’re stuck here. We’re both prisoners in a golden cage” he often thought while laying on his back in the grass, looking at the birds. 

There was another reason why he loved the garden so much. No one was allowed there except for priests, the pharaoh and his family, so that place was always guarded by few men. 

Chanyeol, that was his name, was one of them. 

Every priest noticed how guards, and not only, looked at them. The gods only wanted the best and all the people who served them were beautiful, and the more something is forbidden, the more humans crave for it.  They were the forbidden fruits of that garden and he had to admit that he, as well as his brothers, liked to tease, showing a leg, a thigh, something more, being aware of the guards looking at them. 

Chanyeol also looked, but he just looked at him. Their eyes often met and everytime they both smiled at each other. A smile that hid sadness and frustration.

“Do you ever regret being a priest, Baekhyun?” asked him once Sehun, the only one at the temple that he could call friend. 

“I miss freedom yes, but i don’t miss starving or not having a place where to sleep.”

“I miss being touched. I miss the tender touch of my mum’s hand on my cheek, i miss the hugs of friends, i miss the hands of a lover on my body.”

He didn’t say anything. He lost his mother when he was still a kid, he could hardly remember the feel of her hand on his cheek, he had never had friends because in the streets you can’t, everyone is an enemy. A lover? No, he just had clients and their touches were not a thing he missed. 

That evening the temple was too hot and full, the pharaoh and his whole family were there for a prosperity rite. He was afraid he would have fainted if he stayed there a minute longer so as soon as the rite was over and everyone was busy with the banquet, he left the temple to take some fresh air in the garden. 

“Shouldn’t you be in the temple, priest?”asked a voice, taking him by surprise. 

Chanyeol was sat on the grass, his back against a tree and he was throwing some food to a few birds. 

“Shouldn’t you be guarding the place, guard?”

“You know that i’m not at that gate the whole day?I also have a life.”

“And with life you mean giving food to birds?”

The guard laughed, it was the first time he heard him laugh and he hoped it wasn’t the last. 

“I needed some air” he added, sitting next to him. 

“You’re beautiful” suddenly exclaimed Chanyeol. 

“Don’t do it, Chanyeol, please”

“Don’t do what?”

“Don’t make me fall for you even more.”

He was looking at the sky, but he could feel the other’s eyes on him. 

“I’m sorry. I know i shouldn’t talk to you like this, i know i shouldn’t look at you like this. I shouldn’t think about you in that way, but i can’t help myself”

He cupped his face, smiling. 

“I thought you couldn’t do this”

“I can’t be touched, but i can touch, Chanyeol. You know, a lot of people complimented me, i heard a lot of people telling me that i’m beautiful and that it’s a pity i’m a priest, but hearing this from you, it’s different. You really make me regret being a priest.”

“Close your eyes Baekhyun and imagine.”

He closed his eyes. 

“Imagine what?”

“Imagine living in another world, imagine if we had another life and in this moment i could hold your hand, imagine the feeling of my warm hand around yours.”

He knew that if he moved his hand a little bit on his left, he could grab Chanyeol’s hand. So close, so simple, but forbidden. 

“Imagine my other hand on your face, pushing it toward me till we’re close enough to kiss. Imagine the feeling of my lips on yours.”

He couldn’t help but lick his own lips at that image. 

“While i’m still kissing you, my hand would slip on your beautiful neck, on your chest, going down and down, between your thighs.”

He could feel it, that warm and almost painful, but still pleasant, sensation between his legs. 

“Imagine the feeling of my mouth there, Baekhyun I’d kill an army to taste you between your legs, to make you feel good.”

“Chanyeol” he whispered, his voice was shaking. 

“Baekhyun, you’re crying, i’m an idiot, i’m so sorry!”

“No, it’s ok. I’m just...i feel overwhelmed, i’m sorry. I should go now” he said, quickly standing up and leaving the garden without looking back. 

Sehun and the other priests he shared the room with were not back yet, and as soon as he fell on his bed, he cried. 

He was angry and he didn’t even know with whom. Was he angry with himself for choosing that life? Or toward the gods for that stupid rule? Or maybe with Chanyeol, for making him feel like that?

“I’m tired” he firmly exclaimed standing up. He washed the tears away and he left the room. 

He knew the risk. Priests were not allowed to go around the palace, but he didn’t care anymore and so he walked, never stopping, till he was in front of the guard’s chamber. 


	2. Chapter two

“Jongin, i told you i don’t want that incense in my room it gives me a headache...Baekhyun?” exclaimed surprised Chanyeol, when he opened the door. 

“Why are you here? Baekhyun it’s too dangerous!”

“I don’t care, Chanyeol. I’m tired, i want to live, i want you.” 

“Oh Baekhyun, i want you too but we can’t. If i touch you, you know the punishment better than me, and you also know the prophecy better than me”

Death, that was the punishment, they would have been killed and not only that. The prophecy said that one day a priest will be touched and the world will burn, this was why they started to paint their bodies with sacred words, to avoid the end of the world. 

“I’m not afraid of death”

“Me neither and i’m ready to die if this means being with you, but what if the prophecy is real?”

“I wouldn’t care, this world never showed mercy on me and i wouldn’t mind see it burning. Also, the prophecy talks about a priest, i’m sure i’m not special enough to be that one”

“You’re very special Baekhyun and you don’t even know it, can i kiss you?”

“Yes please.”

He saw Chanyeol putting his own arms behind his back to avoid touching him before leaning to kiss him. As soon as he felt his lips on him, he was so happy that he couldn’t help but cry. His tears were falling down his cheeks till his mouth but Chanyeol kept kissing him, gently biting, then licking. 

“Not touching you is a torture” he exclaimed, his mouth still close to his. 

“But i can touch you, guard” he said exploring Chanyeol’s body with delicate but hungry touches. 

“You’re hard” he exclaimed with a smirk while cupping Chanyeol’s boner through his clothes.

“My body reacts to the touch of a god”

“I’m just a priest, Chanyeol”

“You’re not, believe me.”

“I really want you, Chanyeol” he whined while the other kissed him again. 

“I might have an idea, but i don’t know if it’s safe.”

“ I told you, i don’t care if the world burns”

“Can i take it?” he asked, pointing at the chain on his face.

He nodded. 

Before he realized it, Chanyeol was taking his clothes off and the sight of that beautiful naked body in front of him left him breathless. 

“Use the chain to tie my hands together and then take me, Baekhyun”

He was speechless. 

“I don’t think tying your hands is necessary, Chanyeol.”

“It is, believe me, you have no idea how much i crave to touch you, so in that way it will be safer”

He grabbed his hands, hands that he would have loved to feel on his body, and he used the chain to tie them up. 

Chanyeol kissed him, then giving him his back he walked to the bed, where he went on his hands and knees. 

“I’m yours, priest” 

The oil smelled like roses and he warmed it up between his fingers before teasing Chanyeol’s entrance. 

Power. Baekhyun saw it everywhere, especially since he started his life at the palace, but he had never thought to feel it. When he put two fingers inside Chanyeol and he saw him arching his back moaning, he felt powerful. 

When he saw his own cock sliding in and out from Chanyeol’s hole, and he heard his moans becoming louder and louder, he felt powerful. 

“Priest, harder, please harder” he was moaning. 

His thrusts became faster and seeing Chanyeol’s beautiful body sweating and shaking for the pleasure that he was giving him made him soon cum, filling the guard that kept moaning his name through the orgasm. 

“You have no idea how much i’d like to hold you right now, Baekhyun” said Chanyeol, still heavily breathing. 

“Chanyeol, you should have told me that it was too tight, look at your wrists!” he said, looking at the red marks the chain left on his skin once he untied his hands. 

“It wasn’t tight, Baekhyun, i really wanted to touch you, i was fighting back the will to turn around and touch you while you were inside me.”

Baekhyun smiled, kissing his wrists. 

“You made me feel so good, Chanyeol.”

“I wish i could give you more.”

“You give me everything.”

He could hear voices and footsteps outside the room. 

“The banquet ended, i think you should go back before someone sees you!”

“Chanyeol?” he exclaimed, while he was at the door. 

“You made me feel free, thank you”

He wanted more, Chanyeol too, but that was what they could allow themselves to have. After that night they met again, sharing careful kisses while he explored his body with his hands, learning where and how Chanyeol liked to be touched. 

They had sex, always with Chanyeol’s hands being tied up and he had to admit that seeing Chanyeol under him, with his chain around his wrists, while he was riding him, became one of his favorite views, even if what he preferred even more was feeling him stretching around his cock while moaning his name and begging him to go harder and deeper. 

He was happy, yes, but he knew that they weren’t living, they were surviving together. 


	3. The end

“Baekhyun, have you heard what happened?” asked Sehun, running toward him. 

“What happened?”

“The pharaoh was walking, well he was being carried, in the street to greet the people, or better to be adored by those poor people, and a kid tried to steal a bracelet from one of the concubines”

He could understand that kid. Rich people rarely walked down those streets and when it happened, it was a delicious banquet to poor thieves. 

“The pharaoh ordered to kill him there, in front of everyone, but a guard stopped him. He asked the pharaoh to show mercy, he dared to say no to a command!”

“A guard?” 

“Chanyeol, he was the guard”

Suddenly he felt as if his heart was going to explode. 

“Did something happen to him?”

“Yes, but not what you think”

“What do you mean?”

“The pharaoh was impressed by Chanyeol’s courage and he asked him to be one of his guards, as long as he won’t ever disobey him again.”

“And what did he say?” he asked, worried. Being one of the pharaoh’s guards was an honor as much as a curse. Everyone knew how much the pharaoh loved blood and how he used his men for that. 

“He didn’t have choices Baekhyun. He had to say yes, otherwise he would have been executed!”

“Where is -”

Someone interrupted him knocking at the door. 

“One of the personal guards of the great pharaoh asked for a priest to bless his new chamber and his new life” announced a man. 

“Go to him, Baekhyun!” exclaimed Sehun, pushing him toward the door. 

He followed the man and for the first time, he saw parts of the palace he had never admired, till he reached a big chamber, where inside, wearing the clothes of the personal guards, there was Chanyeol. 

“Priest, thank you for coming” he exclaimed.

“Thank you for bringing him” he added, looking at the man who finally left. 

“Chanyeol, are you ok? Sehun told me what happened!” he exclaimed, hugging him. He noticed Chanyeol lifting his arms to hug him back, but he hid them behind him before he could touch him. 

“I had to say yes, Baekhyun. I hate this, i know what he will make me do and i can’t say no to him, but i couldn’t die, i couldn’t leave you”

“You doomed yourself, Chanyeol.”

“We both are, but at least we’re together.”

“It’s unfair.”

“ I know, but we can’t change it.”

They couldn’t change it, but they could burn it. 

“You have a balcony!” he noticed when the cold air of the night made him shiver. 

“Yes, come, it’s beautiful!”

The view was really beautiful, he was right. 

“Chanyeol, i’m tired.”

“I know, and i’m sorry, if you can’t go on with this i can understand you” he said, sadly smiling. 

“No, i’m not tired of you. I’m tired of this world and the people. I want to watch them burn.”

He pulled the guard toward him and he kissed him. 

“Baekhyun, everyone can see us here!”

“I don’t care” 

He took his clothes off. 

Chanyeol was staring at him with a gaze that made him blush. 

“How? How can i not touch you when you are so beautiful?”

He took a deep breath while he took Chanyeol’s hand and he slowly brought it to his chest.

“Baekhyun!” 

Chanyeol’s hand was warm against his skin. 

“I don’t want to keep living like this, i’m tired of being a prisoner. I prefer to die” he exclaimed before Chanyeol pushed him against the wall and started to kiss him. 

His hands were touching him everywhere, he was being careful to touch every inch of his skin and the words on his body started to fade away. 

He never felt like that, he had never thought that someone’s hands could make him feel so good. 

Chanyeol was biting his nipple when someone screamed. 

“He’s touching the priest!”

He turned his head and he noticed people looking at them, he saw guards running toward them and in that moment he knew that they were going to die, but leaving that world with Chanyeol’s hands on him worthed everything. 

“Look at me, let’s enjoy every second we have” exclaimed Chanyeol kissing him, while he could feel his finger on his rim. 

“Fire! The pharaoh’s chambers are on fire” someone was screaming and in that same moment, a loud noise took their attention. 

From there they could see it, fires in different parts of the city and he knew those places very well. The brothel where he worked, the house where a woman beat him for asking for some food, the pyramid of the pharaoh and his chambers. 

“I told you you were special, Baekhyun, but we read the prophecy in the wrong way”

“It’s not the world burning, it’s my world, my old life. This fire is my salvation”

Chanyeol pulled him into a kiss and the passion lighted up like the fires around them. Baekhyun put his hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders and pushed him till he was against the edge of the balcony. He traced his back with his delicate fingers, slowly reaching his ass. 

“You’re a god, Baekhyun” moaned Chanyeol when he thrusted into him. 

His world was burning around him, the people who destroyed his life was dying and he was admiring that view while merciless fucking Chanyeol. 

He felt powerful, he felt like a god. 

“Look at it, Chanyeol, look at the flames, this is our new world”

The beautiful sacred words on his body were now all ruined, the fire was painting the city in red and when he cum into Chanyeol, he felt free, like the birds of the garden that were now flying away into the sky, where they belonged. 

“Let’s leave this place, let’s start a new life, as free men” said Chanyeol, kissing him. 

He smiled, taking his hand, something so simple, something that was forbidden to him.

But not anymore. 


End file.
